1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an autoloading mechanism for a magnetic tape drive using a magnetic tape cartridge, and more particularly to an autoloading mechanism for a magnetic tape drive using an LTO (Linear Tape Open) medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, a magnetic disk drive, optical disk drive, magnetic tape drive, etc. are used as an external storage device for a computer. A disk drive such as a magnetic disk drive and an optical disk drive can provide easy access to desired data, so that the research and development for such a disk drive are increasingly conducted and technological innovation on increasing a storage capacity, for example, is remarkable. On the other hand, a magnetic tape drive may have a disadvantage such that much time is required for the access to desired data in some case. However, the magnetic tape drive is suitable for the storage of large-capacity data, so that it is actively used as a backup storage for the data already stored in a disk drive.
A conventional loading mechanism for a magnetic tape drive includes a carrier for moving a magnetic tape cartridge (which will be hereinafter referred to simply as a cartridge) loaded into the magnetic tape drive to a mounting position where the cartridge is mounted onto a reel motor and for mounting the cartridge onto the reel motor, and further includes a shutter opening mechanism for opening a shutter normally closing a tape drawing window of the cartridge. The shutter opening mechanism is integral with the carrier.
When the cartridge is inserted into the carrier in this conventional loading mechanism, the shutter of the cartridge abuts against the shutter opening mechanism. When the cartridge is further inserted into the carrier, the shutter starts to be opened and a hook normally biased in a direction projecting inward of the carrier is urged outward of the carrier by the cartridge. When the shutter is opened by a required amount, the cartridge abuts against a stopper (rear wall) of the carrier. At the same time, a notch of the cartridge comes to a position corresponding to the hook, so that the hook is brought into resilient engagement with the notch of the cartridge. Although the cartridge is urged in its ejecting direction by the reaction force of the shutter, the cartridge is held in the carrier because the hook is engaged with the notch.
The conventional loading mechanism mentioned above has the following problems.
(1) In inserting the cartridge into the carrier, the reaction force of the shutter is generated. Accordingly, an operator (or a handling robot in a library unit) is required to generate a cartridge inserting force greater than the reaction force of the shutter.
(2) In inserting the cartridge into the carrier, the reaction force of the hook is generated. Accordingly, the operator is required to generate a cartridge inserting force greater than the reaction force of the hook.
(3) Also in ejecting the cartridge from the carrier, the reaction force of the hook is generated. Accordingly, the operator is required to generate a cartridge ejecting force greater than the reaction force of the hook.
(4) The cartridge always comes into strong sliding contact with the hook, so that a sliding contact portion of the cartridge to the hook is worn. Accordingly, the surface condition of this sliding contact portion of the cartridge is deteriorated or wear particles are generated from the cartridge. As a result, there is a possibility that the sliding friction between the hook and the cartridge may be increased during the cartridge inserting operation by the operator and that the cartridge cannot be normally inserted into the carrier.
(5) Also during the cartridge ejecting (removing) operation by the operator, the sliding friction between the hook and the cartridge may be increased to cause a problem that the cartridge cannot be ejected from the carrier.